


What matters...

by CU (CmiMiu)



Category: B.A.P, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cute, Himchan - Freeform, Hopeful Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Love, M/M, Mentioned Kim Himchan, Mentioned Kim Seokjin | Jin, Poverty, Sacrifice, Sad, Zelo - Freeform, jungkook - Freeform, seokjin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 01:52:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7738882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CmiMiu/pseuds/CU
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And in that moment he quietly promises the boy, “you'll never have to give your dreams up Jungkook-ah. I promise.”</p><p>And maybe Jungkook isn't asleep because Junhong can see him smile and snuggle into his chest. </p><p>“I know hyung.” He mutters earning a snicker from the elder boy. “</p>
            </blockquote>





	What matters...

Jungkook looks up from the game in his cellphone at the voice of his apartment door opening. He hears muffled footsteps of someone shuffling in at the insane hour and it takes every nerve cell of his being to not just jump out of his bed and throw a punch at the intruder. But Jungkook stays in his bed, tugging his bunny rabbit closer into his side. Because that intruder is no ordinary intruder.

 

The noise of kitchen utensils clanking is what makes him roll out of his sheets with a grumble. At least, that is what he tells himself anyway. As Jungkook enters the kitchen’s threshold he isn't surprised to find the tall blonde-grey haired boy hovering over the stove trying to boil water for the ramyun packets he has set out on the table. With a roll of his eyes Jungkook remarks that the sauce pan is on the wrong burner and that the chopsticks laid out are still slick with grease.

 

Without announcing his presence, Jungkook walks up to the stove. He plucks up the sauce pan, making the boy look up at his sudden appearance, and places the utensil on the burner on the right. “I'd have thought Himchan hyung must've taught you something but clearly you missed the memo on being a proper human being” he mutters before moving towards the table to get the dirty chopsticks and replaces them with his clean ones.

 

Just as he is about to leave the room a pair of arms find their way around his waist and all his restraint is broken, just like that.

 

“Thank god Seokjin hyung did a good job with you then huh?” Junhong replies with a smirk. “I see you weren't sleeping, again.” Junhong mutters near his ear and Jungkook can feel the air from his lungs combust at the hint of guilt in the elder boy's voice.

 

Jungkook bites his lips as he mutters back, “I was. But you were making too much noise.”

 

Junhong can feel the flush in Jungkook's skin when he nuzzles his nose into the younger boy's neck and smiles at the crinkles that form in Jungkook's eyes as he is on the verge of smiling.

 

“I'm sorry.” He murmurs, letting his lips graze the other boy's earlobe. And Jungkook knows that this ‘sorry’ isn't for making noise. “I really did try to come back home earlier,” Junhong continues, burying Jungkook deeper in his arms “but there were so many work orders left.” Junhong can feel Jungkook relax in his hold as he sighs while leaning his head back on his chest.

 

And Jungkook forgives him.

 

Because this isn't just anyone. This is Junhong. The boy who had never refused him the kisses and hugs he was too shy to ask. The boy who had agreed, in a single breath, to elope with Jungkook when his family had frowned upon their love. The boy who had sacrificed his own career, his own dreams, to provide Jungkook the luxury he was accustomed to. To make sure Jungkook still held on to his dreams, never letting him let go of them. The boy who worked as a part time plumber in the apartment complex, doing odd jobs that no one ever wanted to go near, just for him.

 

And just like that Junhong is forgiven. With a kiss and smile. And a burnt ramyun.

 

****

Junhong sits awake in the living room of their small apartment, dimly lit by the static images on the television. He bites he pencil’s rubber end in frustration, rubbing his aching wrists, wincing.

 

Almost an hour and seventeen minutes later, the neatly written Hanja characters staring back at him has him smiling proudly at his neat penmanship. He packs up the school supplies and puts them back into the red Iron Man bag, zipping it up carefully before entering the bedroom again.

 

He climbs into bed, next to the black haired boy, and can't help but let a sigh of contentment escape his lips.

 

It's true. They aren't well off. Heck they are barely making ends meet. Jungkook is in severe need of new clothes, his white shirts fading into dirty greys and murky pinks and greens. Junhong hasn't seen the inside of an educational facility for an year. Their bills are barely being paid and they are already under debt from loaners and the owners of the apartment.

 

And the future doesn't look any brighter. Junhong can practically see himself hunched over toilet bowls with a plunger for the coming ten or more years. His future doesn't seem likely to change really. Maybe the work hours will become permanent. Maybe the work itself will become a little more easier. Maybe his body will hurt lesser as the years pass on. And maybe the aching in his wrists due to the over use of joint will decrease over time. But his future is fixed.

 

But Junhong will never give up.

 

As he slides next to Jungkook he takes a look at his thin lips and his fluttering eyelids. He smiles at the sniffles and the way the boy clutches on to the ears of the blue stuffed rabbit, that he had named Totomato for his love of tomatoes, with the desperation of a five year old.

 

And everything is worth it again. Because Jungkook is by his side. His dreams, his aspirations, his future. Everything eventually condenses back into the form of the Busan boy with bunny teeth and a button nose.

Junhong leans down to kiss away the frown on Jungkook's forehead. And in that moment he quietly promises the boy, “you'll never have to give your dreams up Jungkook-ah. I promise.”

 

And maybe Jungkook isn't asleep because Junhong can see him smile and snuggle into his chest.

 

“I know hyung.” He mutters earning a snicker from the elder boy. “Where did you go?”

 

Junhong pulls him closer and closes his eyes and whispers back sleepily, “you didn't finish those thousand Hanja characters.”

 

The tears that fill Jungkook's eyes only make him love the boy more. And the rest of the night is spent caressing the elder's hurting wrists.

 

*****

The next day brings back more assignments for Jungkook and tougher work orders for Junhong. Jungkook is still wearing the faded grey shirt with coffee splotches marking it and his tuition fees is still not paid yet. Junhong is still labouring over WCs with his aching limbs.

 

Things don't look like they are changing anytime soon. Jungkook knows that just like yesterday he may might have to celebrate his future birthdays alone. Junhong knows that he might not be able to keep his promise to Jungkook.  

 

But, it doesn't matter. Nothing does in the end.

 

What matters, are the dimples that will always greet Jungkook after a painfully long day of compromises. What matters, is the bunny smile that will always be present to soften the hurt of a hard day at for Junhong.

**Author's Note:**

> Hit me up on Tumblr at @cmimiu.tumblr.com or on Twitter at @mayumiya_96


End file.
